1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and especially to an electrical connector having a connecting sheet for resisting electronic interference.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,790 discloses an electrical connector including an insulative housing defining a base portion and a mating portion extending forwards from a front face of the base portion, a first shell, a second shell and a metal connecting piece. The first shell covers outside of the base portion and the second shell covers outside of the mating portion. The connecting piece defines a main portion attaching to partly of the front face of the base portion and two contacting portion extending from two opposite sides of the main portion. The connecting piece links the first and second shells by the contacting portions respectively connecting with the two shells. But, the main portion attaches to and covers only part of the front face of the base portion, which may provide a poor function of resisting electronic interference.
Hence, an electrical connector having a good function of resisting electronic interference is designed.